The Kidnap
by LeaCarosella
Summary: It's a ordinary day in Death City. Maka Albarn is out shopping at the grocery store while her partner Soul 'Eater' Evans rests at home. While she's walking home with the groceries, she's kidnapped by two strange looking men in a black vehicle. Will Soul find her in time? Will Maka escape on her own? Find out in 'The Kidnap'. SoMa and other pairings. Rated M for content.
1. Prologue

Maka was walking along the road back to her and Soul's apartment with groceries sense the two had ran out of food and Soul was too lazy to get up and buy some with Maka.  
She continued walking, not noticing the black car with the tinted windows driving along the where two strong men that where much, much bigger than her inside of the car.

They pulled over and got out of the car, knowing very clearly what their mission was. They where to bring the miester to their boss, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so while her weapon was no where to be found.

Maka looked confused at them for a moment, then tried to look friendly, assuming they might just need directions. "Hello, can I he-" Before she could finish her sentence, one of the men had an arm around her throat.

Maka's eyes widened, and she immediately kicked the man in the groin and flipped him over. Regardless of her size and small frame, Maka was a lot stronger than she looked. Even without her weapon.

The man growled, smacking onto the ground. He quickly got back up and grabbed her arm, twisting it. It had a sickening crack. Maka screamed in pain as her arm was broken. The other man grabbed her by the back and shoved her into the car, slamming the door and locking it. Maka managed to let out a loud scream before the car started to drive away.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back! Not that you care. Anyways. Here's a new fanfic I'm writing called 'The Kidnap'. My writing skills have improved a lot over the past months and my style has changes quite a bit as well. I hope you enjoy this story, as it will be short. I have other fanfic ideas to execute after this one. Bear with me. -LeaCarosella


	2. The Man With The White Hair

The Kidnap – Chapter One

General POV:

The car didn't stop. It continued to speed forward until it was near the gates of Death City. Maka continued to thrash around in the back of the car; but it was of no use. Her arm was broken, and the door only locked from the outside. She had tried kicking the window and breaking it various times, in every which way, but the glass was bulletproof. It wouldn't be breaking anytime soon. Maka had thought about trying to strangle the men in the front seats, however there was a barrier between the front and the back of the car. Like a policeman's. Now all she could do was sit there and wait until the men came to get her from the backseat. She didn't know what they were going to try and do to her, but she did know one thing. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The car had been driving for a while now and Maka was awake and alert, but staying still trying to save as much energy as possibly could before they came to get her.

The car slowly came to a stop in front of an old cave that was in front of the DWMA. This left Maka confused at the fact that the DWMA had done investigations on this cave before for any human like activity inside of the cave sense screams where reported to have been heard inside of the cave.

The thought immediately made Maka's heart start to race as her eyes widened and the adrenalin in her body started to rush through her like a waterfall. Where they going to torture her? What did they want from her? Where they going after Soul next?

Thoughts continued to race through her mind and seep out of her mouth in forms of words. Her thoughts where crudely interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. The words of her scrambled thoughts jumbled, and retreated to her mouth like a snake who had just seen a hawk outside of its den. She stared wide eyed at the door, her heart thudded hard against her chest at it slowly opened. But the door was opening on its own. Because, the man that was behind the door was not pulling it any longer. He was being choked.

The man tried to wrestle his attacker off of him. His partner had rushed to his side and was now also trying to help get the attacker off of his partner. Maka saw this as a golden opportunity, and carefully, but stealthily, inched her way towards the door that was now ajar. She pushed it open a little more with her side and took her opportunity.

She ran out of the car at full force, her attackers where unbeknownst of the fact that she was escaping. Maka smirked a bit at the fact that she had been lucky. Without her weapon, and with a broken arm, those two men could have easily taken her down. Maka was strong, but not as strong as two full grown men who looked like they were body builders on steroids.

She continued to run as fast as she could, but she was making little progress. Everything just seemed to be getting farther away. Maka felt a sharp, but miniscule pain in her arm. It slowly dulled and the world seemed to spin around. Maka somehow managed to keep running straight even though her body was numb and the world was spinning. She knew if she fell down it would be over. But it couldn't be helped. Maka's body fell hopelessly to the ground. Her vision stopped spinning, however it as blurry and in and out of focus. Her eyelids felt heavy like they were going to close any moment.

The last thing she saw was a man looking down at her that had red eyes and white hair, and a white beard. The man had a striking resemblance to Soul. Maka's heart skipped a beat when she saw the man. "Soul..?" She managed to say before everything went black.

Authors Note:

Well, I feel like an evil psychopathic bitch right now. I left you guys probably in a huge fit of confusion along with you pulling your hair from the cliffhanger. Hehe. Well if English class has taught me anything; it's how to make a good cliffhanger.

Anyways. I hope you guys like this story. I have two pretty good plots for this story right now. I'm just having an extremely hard time choosing which one to use. Either way, this story is going to be epic. Until next update. ~LeaCarosella


	3. Familiar Faces?

The Kidnap – Chapter 2

General POV:

The man with the white hair silently picked up the ash blonde female and started on his way back home. He wasn't going to bring her back to Death City. Not just yet anyways. He still had some explaining to do. He knew Maka very well, and he also knew that she would question him until he went deaf if he _**didn't**_ tell her. Death forbid you ever keep something from Maka Albarn.

It wasn't before long that the white haired man had gotten to a little house in the woods just outside Death City, that he was currently calling his home. He knew that Maka's scythe partner, Soul 'Eater' Evans, would soon be worried sick about his partner. Which didn't give him a sufficient amount of time to really explain the situation. After all, that was something that he usually left to his wife. She was the people person. He defiantly was not a people person.

Seconds after the man walked in the door, he was greeted by a hyper looking 14 year old with a purple cat that was resting on her shoulder. The girl had red hair and blue eyes that where soft and easy going. They were defiantly her Mothers eyes, considering the man had very rough and jagged features that made him look somewhat like a demon.

"Papa! You found her!" She beamed up at her Father. The man smiled sadly, his daughter only reminding him of his wife. The girl looked at the meister in an odd fashion, acting as though she expected something else from the woman that was currently in her Father's arms. "She's so young…" The man just smiled and nodded slightly to acknowledge his daughter. "Yes, well… It seems we have the wrong time period… How uncool could this get..?" He looked down at the young woman, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. If only he could have saved her in his time.

Maka's POV:

After what seemed like hours of wandering in my thoughts, I was finally able to open my eyes. I was greeted by a purple cat pawing at my face. I groggily shooed the cat away with my hand, unable to shake the feeling that I somehow knew the feline. A little girl, that could have been no more than 14, was staring at me shyly from the other end of the couch that I was currently resting on. Where was I again..?

"Papa, she's finally awake!" The little girl stated in an excited voice. Once again, I couldn't shake the feeling that I somehow knew this girl from somewhere? Maybe she was a student at the DWMA? I looked at her, confused. "Do I know you..?" I asked, cautiously. For some reason, the girl looked hurt.

She hesitated before answering, looking as if she was in self conflict, searching for the correct answer. "No… I'm afraid not. My Father rescued you from being kidnapped and brought you here. He asked me to watch you until you woke up to make sure you're alright. He went to go cook you some dinner…" She stated plainly. Images suddenly flashed through my head as I remembered the events of the kidnap.

The man with the white hair and red eyes walked into the room, carrying a plate of pasta. Which was surprisingly my favorite dish. "So you're finally awake?" The man smiled at me happily. I could feel the look of confusion stretch across my features. "S-Soul?" I managed to get out. The man looked slightly alarmed for a minute, then shook it off. He smiled softly.

"No, no. I don't know who this Soul is that you're talking about… My name is… Erm… My name is… Scott Erens… Yeah. That's it. Scott Erens." Something in his tone didn't seem right. But it would have been rude of me to question the person who undoubtedly saved my life.

The girl laughed a bit at her Father, leaving me even more confused. Scott gave her a disapproving look. "And that is my daughter, Makayla Erens." The girl waved in a friendly way. "Nice to meet you." I was puzzled as to why these two where friendly, but I just silently waved back.

Scott came and sat next to me. "Here, you must be starving after that whole ordeal yesterday. You should eat something." He held out the plate of pasta to me. Yesterday? Just how long was I..? I suddenly stood up, causing Scott to jump a bit in surprise. "I'm terribly sorry, but my partner must be worried sick about me if I was gone for a day! I was only supposed to get groceries and go back home! I can't worry him like this!" Scott looked at me in an understanding way. He stood and put an arm on my shoulder. "Maka… sit." I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"H-How did you know my name?" The man shrugged. "Trust me, your name has been around. After all, you are a famous Scythe Meister, right?" I slowly nodded, feeling a little more calm knowing the reason he knew my name. I shouldn't have been surprised in the first place, after the battle with Asura had taken place, I had become quite famous, along with Kid and Black*star. Unfortunately, the weapons didn't get much fame.

Scott gently pushed me back onto the couch. "Listen. I have to explain what happened back there… I need to explain why I'm here." I looked confused, but I sat still to listen to what he had to say.

Authors Note:

Hope you guys liked it. I finally decided on a plot, and I must say that I'm very, VERY happy with it. Anyways. Hope you guys liked it. I'll hopefully update sooner now that I know what the plot is going to be. -LeaCarosella


End file.
